1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a multipocket means for the holding of insulation to prevent heat loss through the stairwell for an attic pull-down foldable ladder. Further, it relates to an insulation means for location in the stairwell opening into the attic.
2. Description of Prior Art
Houses are commonly provided with a pull-down foldable ladder providing access to an attic. The opening or stairwell to the attic is provided with a spring-loaded closure which is pivotally mounted at one end. The foldable ladder is mounted to the top side of the closure and such offers support to the ladder when it is unfolded, the foot of the ladder resting on the floor of a hallway or a room. The closure is provided on the bottom side with a rope or other means for pulling the closure downwardly so that the ladder can be unfolded to provide access to the attic.
The closure is generally located between two joists whereby the ladder in its folded mode is located between the joists. Although insulation is commonly provided between the joists in the attic, for obvious reasons it is believed, the area surrounding and over the ladder is not. Moreover, it will be appreciated that the attic closure does not, in and of itself, provide a good seal with the opening in the attic floor. Thus, there is a crack through which hot air can be lost from the house in the winter and cold air in the summer, if the house is air conditioned. The heat loss through the stairwell, even though the area not provided with insulation is small, is considerable particularly in the colder climes. This, of course, results in greater heating bills. In the same manner, where the loss is cold air, particularly in the warmer climes, this leads to greater costs in providing an air conditioned home.
The problems resulting from a poorly sealed and uninsulated attic opening has been addressed heretofore by others. Exemplary of others proposed solutions to these problems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,894; 4,344,505; 4,541,208; 4,550,534; 4,658,555; 4,832,153; and 4,928,441.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,894, which issued on May 1, 1979 discloses an insulating cover larger than and fitting over the opening in an upper floor such as an attic and an adjacent lower floor. The insulating cover is of a box-like configuration having an open bottom in which the foldable ladder is located and a closed top on which can be placed insulation. The insulating cover is provided with wheels so that it can be moved out of the way to allow access to the attic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,505 there is disclosed an insulation cap for disappearing stairwells comprising a rigid box-like structure of insulating material such as beads of foamed polystyrene. The top of the cap is mounted pivotally to the rectangular-shaped frame so that it can be raise upwardly to provide access to the attic.
The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,208 is directed to an insulating cover for the stairwell or opening in an attic floor. The cover is in the shape of an open-top inverted box-like structure providing a cavity in which the fold-up stairs can be located. The bottom edges of the side walls of the cover are each located in a U-shaped track so that the cover is slidable back to provide access to the attic and slidable forward to cover over the stairwell opening, when desired. The insulating cover can be, according to the patentee, of glass fibers or other suitable plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,534 discloses a dome made of insulating material for an attic floor well opening in which is located a foldable stairway. The dome is of a box-like structure having an open top which is inverted to provide a cavity in which the stairs are located. The rectangular-shaped bottom is provided with weather stripping for providing a good seal between the dome and the perimeter of the well in the attic floor. The dome is spring-hinge mounted along one side so as to be pivoted upwardly when access to the attic is desired. The other side of the dome is provided with means for holding the dome down whereby the weather stripping is compressed providing a good seal. The hold-down means can be detached so that the dome will spring upwardly when access to the attic is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,555 discloses an insulating cover or closure of an inverted box-like structure for an attic stairwell. The cover can be made of solid pieces of insulation such as cellular foam material. The outer surface of the cover can be provided with a reflective foil. The bottom edge defining the opening for the cover is provided with a sealing member such as a layer of glass fiber insulation. The insulating cover rests on a rectangular-shaped framework nailed to the top edges of joists which surround the stairwell opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,153 discloses an attic stair-well insulating cover which comprises a plurality of pieces that when fitted together form a cover in the shape of a rectangular box with four sides, a top and an open bottom. The pieces to be fitted together can be of rigid foam or glass fibers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,441 there is disclosed an open top box-like structure which is inverted providing a cavity for receiving foldable stairs and a cover for the stairwell opening. The cover comprises a strong central core of, for example, wood sandwiched between an outer and inner layer of molded glass fibers or other noninflammable plastic material. The cover hinge mounted along one side so that a person ascending the stairway can push the cover upwardly into an open position. When descending, the cover can be pulled downwardly into the closed position so as to enclose the fold-up stairs and provide a cover over the stairwell opening. A flexible sponge rubber layer is adhered to the underside or bottom edge of the cover to provide an air-tight fit against the surface of the attic floor while the weight of the cover presses down against it.
Although the stairwell covers disclosed in the above patents are satisfactory to some degree, their use is attendant with certain disadvantages. In general, the covers are either too heavy, or to bulky, or need somewhat extensive assembly. Furthermore, in some cases, the covers will not conform well to the unevenness of the attic opening. Also, of concern, is the fact that, because of the bulkiness of certain of the covers, a retailer is not likely to give up the space to handle such a product.
Thus, there is believed to be a need for a means to prevent heat loss through the opening for an attic folded stairway that is of simple construction, light weight, and easy to install. Further, there is need for an attic stairwell cover that conforms well to the stairwell opening, providing even better protection against the loss of heat from the room or hallway in which the attic stairway is located.